rekingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Jens
Jens is the male protagonist of Re;Kingdom. With Flugel being the "First Sage", Jens is the "Second Sage", gaining him the ability of Return by Death along with the memories of the "Sages". As Flugel was killed during his "Sage State" after the Great Calamity, the power of the "Sage" along with Return by Death had been transferred to the unborn child Jens. After being found by, seemingly, also a "Sage" candidate Zeke Reiss, the two spend time with each other training and learning about the world. The corruption of the "Hero" Souta Furuta and the "Royal" Regulus Corneas caused them to combine forces, and fought against Jens. In the end, the "Hero" took away the memories of Jens, along with the memories of his predecessors. Appearance Jens is a man with light skin and is slightly below average height, with a lean and toned build. He has spiky blond hair and blue eyes. Jens wears a standard soldier uniform. This is the uniform he wears for most of his other appearances, with slight variations. He has a silver earring in his left ear. Personality Jens is a really nice guy. He never judges people on their look. Though Jens does hesitate sometimes if he can trust a person or not. Either way, he is always loyal to the person he loves or likes. Jens has always been nice, even after all the things he went through. While Jens tends to not read the situations he encounters, ultimately leading him to make irrational decisions, he is loyal to those he holds dear, willing to help them, even if that means taking the thorny path. He has his resolve confirmed through the many situations and circumstances he faces. Eventually, he resolves himself to be faithful and protective of the ones that he cares most about. Abilities Black Aura: Jens has a somewhat rare aura color. Black is an Aura color which means death or the end. Sword skills: Through all the years of training and fighting, Jens has considerable skills with a sword. Though all of his enemies would judge him by his look and consider Jens weak. Legendary Legacy of Leo : It's rather unknown how he received the Legacy of Leo, however he does have access to all weapons which contain in the power. He's able to summon multiple weapons at the same out of thin air and it doesn't require mana. *'Blade of Eldia' : *'The Spear of Vengeance' : *'Thas'Dorah, The Legacy of The Windrunners' : *'The Katana of Summer' : *'The Medallion of Summer' : Authority: 'Jens can use several Authorities after he killed a Sin Archbishop that represented that sin. *'Return by Death is Jens' primary ability. He uses it to return by death every time he dies. He returns to a randomly picked point before he died. '''Yin Magic: '''Jens is a non skilled Yin mage. While his gate is half broken, his artificial spirit Beatrice helps him consuming Mana from her gate or from the atmosphere. He has several abilities he actually used by himself: '''Spirit user: '''While Jens his gate is broken, he can still use Yin magic, because of his artificial spirit, Beatrice. Though according to her contract, he isn't an actual Spirit user, so he can’t use his maximum power in a real fight. The contract has some rules to make Beatrice his Artificial Spirit: *Jens cannot form a contract with other Spirits *Beatrice cannot restore mana on her own *Beatrice cannot use the mana in the atmosphere *Beatrice can only drain mana from Jens. Trivia *Jens’ surname is still, to this day, unknown. *His birthday is on the 28th of April. Navigation Category:Breaker Category:Brute Category:Mover Category:Blaster